The Mythran Makers
Prologue The legend of the Mythran Maker began with the First Builder. Hundreds of years before the creation of the Maelstrom, he was ruling the peaceful world of Crux. He and his trustworthy Mythran advisors had kept the world safe and at peace. The scepter he used while ruling was truly enchanted and powerful, as he could use it to instantly grant or take away the powers of a Mythran on touch. It was his job to maintain the peace on Crux. Several hundred years later, the First Builder supposedly went mad after becoming greedy over power. For months, the Mythrans were forced to battle their leader in order to contain him. Planet Crux surged into darkness, until one day, a small battalion of Mythrans cast the First Builder out of his body and into his scepter, where his essence was supposed to reside forever. The Mythrans hid the staff in a small chamber where they kept the source of Imagination, a substance that kept minifigures all over Crux safe. Because the Mythrans knew that the planet was at peace, they cast themselves into a deep sleep, set to wake up in the case of danger. When the four explorers, Duke Exeter, Doctor Overbuild, Hael Storm, and Baron Typhonus entered and blew up Crux, the Mythrans awoke and hid the scepter on a chunk of the debris. This world contained much Maelstrom and darkness, but also contained the last remains of the temple. They supposedly heavily guarded it, until the Nexus Force discovered the world. The Mythrans doubled their guarding of the scepter, which they named the Mythran Maker. They apparently still guard it, although it is unknown which world it is being kept in. As time went on, the legend of the Mythran Maker became more of a fun story than a true tale. A week after Crux Prime opened, a group of Paradox explorers who believed in it claimed that the legendary scepter was hidden on that world. This stirred up excitement for about a week, but then died down when no one found evidence. Everything remained normal for two more weeks. It all changed when a minifigure named Bricky and his friend Crystal entered Crux Prime. Chapter 1.1 Bricky sat up, yawned, and stretched. It was his fourth day on Crux Prime, and he'd made good progress on his smashing spree. Three million coins, many rares, but unfortunately not many faction tokens. That was one of the main reasons Bricky was farming on Crux Prime. He needed the faction tokens to pay for a new helmet to replace his missing one. Rank Two Sentinel Knights wouldn't have stood a chance against the dangerous enemies of Crux Prime, especially ones without a helmet. But Bricky was different. He'd set up his campsite on the cliff surrounding Aura Mar, while most minifigures stayed in Sentinel Point Zeta. This gave him a head start for smashing the best enemies before others arrived, and it drew more attention to him from Maelstrom, which would attract future enemies. Also, Bricky was a peculiar fighter; he was great for a Rank Two, but strange about how well he could fight. He slid on his leg armor, breastplate, and shoulder pads. While shifting into the armer, he grabbed his trustworthy sword and shield, and sprang up. His camp on the cliff was nothing but his Sentinel sleeping bag, backpack, and a few pieces of candy he'd recently bought. It really wasn't that much, but it was definitely enough to last Bricky another week or two. After finding a safe spot to descend, Bricky stepped onto the treacherous, rocky plain of Aura Mar. Several crevices wove in and out of the area, and the purple Maelstrom Sea sent high waves to crash against the cliff of Aura Mar. Almost everywhere, varying types of Maelstrom creatures paced. Bricky scanned the area and picked out a nearby Dark Ronin Invader as his first target. Sprinting and leaping high up into the air, Bricky brought down his sword. The Ronin obviously did not expect the blow, as it grasped its sword several moments after being hit. Then it turned to face Bricky with a raised katana, but the knight was too quick; with another slash, the Ronin was nothing but a heap of cluttered Samurai armor pieces. Brick collected the coins, one Sentinel faction token, and the sword dropped by the enemy. But as he prepared to move on to the next Maelstrom creature, he thought of something. His best friend, Crystal, had also been fighting on Crux for the past few days, and the two had been planning to meet up. Racing up to a corner that seemed away from the Maelstrom, Bricky took out his phone and began to type the message "Want to meet up?" to Crystal. But as he did, something caught him by surprise. The cold, metal tip of a sword was barely touching the back of his neck. An enemy had snuck up on him.